The Little Moments Collection
by Sally White
Summary: In relationships, it's not the big picture you need to focus. It's all the little moments that lead up to that big picture. Here is a collection of stories that tells about all the little moments in Phineas and Isabella's relationships as it grows and blossoms. Phinbella featuring other characters as well. Ratings will vary from chapter to chapter.
1. The Little Moments

**The group are all in their teens, around 16-17.**

**The Little Moments  
By: Sally White**

**_**Imagine your otp as young teenagers, not together yet. They are with a group of friends and on their way back from a late night school trip on the train. The seats are all four together and there is a group of five, so person A sits on person B's lap for the journey, despite some mild mockery from their friends. Both person A and person be are tired from the long trip and relaxed by the gentle train ride and despite their best efforts, they doze off cuddled up together on the chair. Leaving their friends to giggle about them and take photos for later blackmail.**_**

It had been a long day for all of the kids. A trip to the city to go to the mall and see a movie. They had been there all day, having driven a couple of hours just to get there. It was around 9pm now, and they were all ready to leave.

It had been unanimously decided among them that Ferb would be the one driving. He was the best with directions, and he had installed a GPS in his car just in case they got lost.

But there was a slight catch.

Ginger and Adyson had decided to go home two hours ago, so they were driving Baljeet and Buford home, as well as Gretchen and Isabella. Their car only seated five, and Gretchen had already called shotgun. So that meant that Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were going to be squished together in the back.

Isabella had decided to take the easy way out and be the one to give up a seat. Phineas had tried vehemently to get her to change her mind, but she was a stubborn girl. The red-head has still felt bad that she had to give up her seat, so he offered to let her sit on his lap in exchange. The offer had made the Mexican-Jewish girl blush a deep scarlet, but she had readily agreed. She saw it as an opportunity to get closer to the boy she loved and she wasn't about to turn him down. Besides, it would be better than sitting on Baljeet or Buford's lap.

They were barely a half hour into the trip home when Isabella fell asleep. She was sitting sideways on Phineas' lap, and her head had come to rest on his right shoulder. He had been sheepish and blushing about it at first, but he had quickly gotten over it and just held her, gently petting her hair. It wasn't too long after that he fell asleep as well, his head resting against hers.

Needless to say, everyone else in the car was snickering at them. Gretchen and Buford had whipped their phones out and took pictures, both intending to use said pictures for blackmail. Baljeet had taken to pouting and staring out the window, jealous that the two got to be so close. Ferb just glanced at the two from the rear-view mirror, smirking at the smile that was on his step-brother's lips.

The green-haired boy glanced over at Gretchen as she scrolled through the pictures she had taken. "Do me a favor, send one to my mother," he murmured to her, having no desire to wake the two in the back.

The girl in glasses looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise that he had actually spoken. "Sure, but…can I ask why?"

"She'll want to see this." He glanced at the two again, noting how they had now curled into each other. "Trust me."


	2. You Promised

**You Promised  
By: Sally White**

_**Imagine Person A is in a marching band and is performing in a holiday parade. Person B sadly states that they cannot make it to watch the parade but wishes Person A good luck. Near the end of the parade route Person A happens to scan the crowd, only to see Person B waving and smiling as Person A finishes the march.**_

"But you promised!"

Phineas sighed as he watched his neighbor's eyes fill up with tears that she tried desperately to hold back. But he knew better. Years of being her friend had gotten him to notice all of her different moods, the way her tone and body language changed whenever her moods switched. And this one did not go unnoticed by him.

"I'm sorry, Isabella…but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning deeply. He hated it when she was upset, and hated it even more when he was the one to make her upset.

"You promised," she said softly, looking away from him as her hands turned into fists at her side. "It's the last competition of the year, Phineas. We're going all the way to Mount Rushmore to play. All of the schools in our level are going to be there to compete for that trophy." She looked up at him, gulping to once again try to keep her tears back. "You promised that you would come…I really need the support."

The red-head bit his tongue to keep from protesting against her words. She was right, of course. She always was. She knew as well as he knew her, maybe even more so. So she knew how much this was hurting him too.

"I'm sorry…but I can't go."

Isabella took in a sharp breathe, her eyes narrowing as she fought against her emotions. "Fine, then." She stomped out of his backyard, slamming the gate as she left.

He winced when she did this, then leaned against the tree and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his sleeves.

He hated this. Hated letting anyone down, especially her. She was so special to him, probably the most important person in his life. He cared about her so deeply, and he knew how much this competition meant to her.

He and Isabella were only sophomores in high school and she had been promoted to vice captain of the flag girls that marched with their school's marching band. They had won every flag award this year, and she had been a big part in bringing home those trophies. He had been to every single parade they had marched in, no matter how far away. He had turned 16 and had his licence now, so he usually took one of his parents' cars to go. And tomorrow was the last, and biggest, competition.

And he couldn't go, despite promising that he would.

Candace just had to choose tomorrow to come visit from college. He would have been excited to see her if only tomorrow wasn't such a big day for his best friend. He felt like he was letting the ebony-haired girl down, and he could not stand it.

He sighed as he pulled his legs tighter into him. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

They were in the last lap of the parade and Isabella had never been so ready for something to end. She was cold, exhausted, and upset.

True to his word, Phineas hadn't been able to come. He usually came by before the parade to wish her luck when he did come to watch, but he hadn't been there this morning. And she hadn't seen him anywhere in the crowd as the parade went on.

Her heart sank as she caught the flag and tossed it up again to flip it around a few times. She had really been hoping that he would come anyways. They were best friends, had been since they were kids, and they always supported each other no matter what. But she hadn't even gotten so much as a text from him yet today. And that really hurt her.

As they came to the final lap of the parade, the band proudly playing out Barnum and Bailey as they went along, Isabella could see the banner that would signal the end of this. They got closer, and Isabella squinted her eyes. She gasped, her eyes suddenly going wide again.

There he was! It was Phineas, waving and grinning at her just beyond the last banner! And not just him, but Ferb and the Fireside girls and Buford and Baljeet—and Candace! Everyone was there for her, cheering her on. She felt happy tears coming to her eyes, and she finished the parade stronger than she ever had before.

After she and the rest of the flag squad had put their flags away she ran to find everyone. Phineas met her halfway, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she threw her arms around his neck. "You came!" she breathed, rapidly blinking away her tears.

"I promised, didn't I?" he murmured back to her, rubbing her back. He pulled away from him to smile warmly at her, reaching up to gently wipe away her tears. She gave him a warm smile in return right before everyone else pulled her away from him to give her congratulations and hugs.

But the eye contact between the two was never broken.

Nothing else had to be said.

He had promised.


	3. Accidents in Hugging

**Accidents in Hugging**

**By: Sally White**

_**Imagine your OTP about to say goodbye to each other. Then Person A attempts to hug Person B and Person B attempts to hug A back but ends up failing and making it awkward. Person B is embarrassed but Person A laughs it off and pulls Person B into a hug and kisses the top of B's head.**_

Today had been one of the best days of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's life. Today had been her first date with Phineas Flynn.

Phineas had asked her out about a week ago. He had been so nervous, wringing his hands and his whole body trembling. She had been thrilled, quickly saying yes to him. He had promised to pick her up at 7 that Friday, said that they would go to dinner and a movie.

Isabella had been so excited that whole week, and everyone could tell. The other Fireside Girls had helped her get ready that night, choosing her outfit and curling her hair. By the time Phineas got to her house, she felt a little better and a little less nervous. Poor Phineas had literally tripped over his own feet when he had seen her. That had been a very interesting way to start their date.

Phineas had had the hardest time paying attention to the road as he drove the diner he had picked out for their date. Isabella was just so pretty in her blue dress, and her hair looked so soft, and he could smell the perfume that she was wearing. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and never let her go…but this was only their first date and he figured it would freak her out if he told her that so soon.

If only he knew…

The date had gone a lot better once they were seated. They chatted about nothing and everything, and their waiter had been very kind. Phineas had paid for the meal then they ventured to the movie theater. They both agreed on a recent action flick, and to Isabella's delight it has some romance in it. It was mostly fighting, though, much to Phineas' delight. They both liked the movie and they chatted about it as they drove home.

Neither of them wanted the date to end, but they lived just across the street from each other so it wasn't like they would never see each other again. Phineas had parked in his driveway and walked her across the street to her house.

They both stood in front of her door, feeling awkward and not sure how to proceed. It wasn't like they had never said good night before, but this was their first as a couple. Phineas shuffled his feet, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the stoop. Isabella gripped her handbag, swallowing shallowly.

"Well…I guess this is it," she murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…" The red-head glanced up at her, reaching one hand up to run it through his hair.

The Mexican-Jewish girl looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "I had a really good time tonight. I…I hope we can do this again. Soon."

He looked up at her and smiled. "We will. I promise."

She nodded, a blush coming to her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder at the door before looking back at him. "I guess I better head in."

Phineas nodded, smiling at her. He held out his arms to give her a hug good bye. Isabella grinned and went to eagerly return it.

Except her arms bumped into his. She wrinkled her nose and tried again to hug him. This time her forehead accidentally bumped against his chin. She let out a quiet wine and leaned up on her tippy toes to try again. But her head nearly crashed into his nose, causing him to cry out and grab it.

"Oh my gosh, Phineas!" Isabella's face was bright red, her hands waving in front of him with embarrassment and horror. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," he managed to wheeze out, both hands over his nose. "It's not bleeding."

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry! I guess I'm just no good at this."

Phineas' eyes went wide and he reached over to pull her hands away from her face. "Hey hey, it's okay! Don't be upset, Izzy."

She looked up at him, blinking in confusion. "Izzy?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "Ah, yeah…it's kind of what I call you in my head. Is that okay?"

She nodded, her face still red. "It's fine. I like it." She bit her lip. "I'm really sorry about hurting you."

He laughed softly and shook his head. "It's fine. Accidents happen." He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her scarlet-colored face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back just at tightly as he was hugging her. "I guess so."

He smiled and leaned down to press his lips to her hair. She felt it and squeaked softly in surprise, burying her face deeper into his chest. He swayed them both gently side to side, in a sort of pseudo slow dance. She lifted her head to look up at him, her cheeks red and her eyes bright. He brought a hand up to gently tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. She hoped that he would kiss her, but instead he just gave her another squeeze before letting go.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He pecked her forehead then jogged back across the street.

Isabella sighed dreamily as she went inside, practically floating up to her bedroom.

It was truly a night to remember, despite a little embarrassment.


	4. Of Confessions and Kisses

**Of Confessions and Kisses**

**By: Sally White**

_**Imagine person A of your OTP fretting over wanting to say "I love you" to person B but not being sure if it's too soon or if they'll share their feelings but they gather up the courage and meekly say "I love you" and person B smiles and says "I love you too" and they share a long kiss.**_

Isabella sighed as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked over her shoulder at Phineas, who was deeply engrossed in some blueprints. She glanced at the clock in the classroom, silently begging time to hurry up so that the day would be over with already. It was Friday, which meant that the weekend was just around the corner. And she had another date with Phineas.

The two had been going out for about a month now, though they had decided to keep it between themselves. As thrilled as she was about dating him, she didn't want everyone trying to pry into her personal life. She liked her privacy, after all, and she didn't want to have her girl friends trying to get her to tell them every little detail. And, knowing them, it was exactly what they would do.

The sound of the bell broke her out of her thoughts and she jumped up, gathering her things and putting them neatly away in her backpack. She stood up, putting the backpack on then heading out the door. She hurried to her locker to put her books away, eager to get out of there. She closed the locker and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her red-haired boyfriend waiting for her. "Phineas! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he apologized, raising his hands to show her that he meant it. Then he grinned and offered her his arm. "Want a ride home?"

"You talk like I have a choice," she joked, gently shoving his arm away. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching them. She didn't see anyone, so she took his hand in hers as they walked down the hall together. Phineas grinned at her when she did this, giving her hand a squeeze. They made their way out to his car and got in, then he started to drive them home.

The boy started chatting away about his plans for their date, but Isabella's mind was elsewhere. She loved the boy more than life itself, but she had yet to tell him that. He had never really even said that he liked her, now that she thought about it. He hadn't even tried to kiss her over the last month. Her heart beat picked up from the nerves she was starting to feel. What if he didn't feel as strongly for her as she felt for him? What if she told him and scared him away? What if, what if, what if…

"Isabella?" Phineas' voice brought her out of her reverie, and she looked over at him. She noticed that they were parked in his driveway and her cheeks turned pink.

"Uh…I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I was just saying that we're here." He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Izzy, are you alright? You've been really distracted all day."

"I'm just looking forward to our date tonight," she told him, lying through her teeth. She felt bad about it, but she didn't want to tell him about what was going on. Not yet.

She could tell that he didn't believe her, but he also wasn't about to push her about it. He just nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be great! There's a local band putting on a free show in the park. I figured we could go, you know, to show support and stuff."

She nodded, giving him a real smile this time. "That sounds great! I'll see you at six?"

"See you then!" They got out of the car and he gave her a hug, then she hurried back to her house. She got inside and leaned back against the door, closing her eyes.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Phineas looked up from his bed when his step-brother walked into the room. "Hey, Ferb."

"What's wrong?" the Brit immediately asked, hearing his brother's sad tone and seeing his downcast eyes.

The red-head just sighed and shook his head, resting his chin in his hands. He was sitting Indian-style on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. "It's nothing, really."

"Liar." The Brit pulled up a chair and said backwards in it, facing his brother. "Something is bothering you. Spill."

Phineas gave up trying to hide his problems from his step-brother, flopping back onto his bed. "It's Isabella. She's been acting really weird all day."

"And that's different how?"

"Lay off, man." The red-head threw a pillow at his brother, all in good nature. "That's my woman you're talking about."

Ferb caught the pillow, chuckling softly. He was the only one that knew about Phineas and Isabella's relationship, though his brother had begged him not to tell Isabella he knew. The green-haired boy had promised, but he liked to help Phineas out when he has his oblivious moments. "Sorry, sorry. So how is she acting strange?"

"She…I think she's been avoiding me." Phineas pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring up at the ceiling. "I had to run to catch up with her after our last class today. We usually wait for each other before we go to our lockers. And the whole ride home she seemed…distracted. Like she was thinking too hard about something. I'm worried."

"Have you asked her about it?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I was gonna ask after our date tonight." He looked at his step-brother. "Do you think that's too long to wait?"

Ferb shook his head. "Knowing her, she's probably thinking too much about something and blowing it out of proportion in her mind. She just needs some time alone to think about it. I bet she'll be calmer after your date, which will be the prime time to ask her about it."

Phineas smiled and sat up, nodding. "You're right. Thanks bro."

"No problem. You should probably clean up for your date. Or not, since you'll probably be drooling over her."

This time, Phineas actually hit the Brit with the pillow.

* * *

By the time he picked her up for the concert, Isabella felt a little better. She had thought it over and realized that, no matter what, Phineas would never run away from her. He was a better person than that, and he would always be a part of her life.

They went to the park and listened to the band, just sitting under a tree together and leaning against each other. It wasn't the most exciting date ever, but it was sweet all on its own and Isabella found that she couldn't be happier.

They stayed sitting there even after the concert ended, just watching the band pack up and load their truck. They giggled together when one of the members tripped over some wires and knocked the rest of the band over. Surprisingly, none of the band got mad, just laughed together about it.

"See, now that's friendship," Phineas declared, using hand gestures to make his point. He had stared talking with his hands when puberty had kicked in. "Even if something makes a mistake, or knocks all of you over, you don't get mad and yell. You take it in stride, make a memory." He wrapped his arm around Isabella, smiling warmly down at her. "Relationships are the same, I think. No matter what happens, you have to take it in stride and not get mad at each other."

The Mexican-Jewish girl felt her breath catch in her throat, a lump forming as she struggled to not cry. "Phineas…"

"I know you're worried about something, and I'm not asking you to tell me right now." He gave her a squeeze, his blue eyes warm as he looked at her. "But I want you to know that, when you are ready to tell me, I'm here to listen. I won't get mad, and I won't judge you, because, well…you're my girlfriend."

She rapidly blinked back the tears rising in her eyes, sniffling a little. She buried her nose in his shoulder and, without thinking, whispered, "I love you…"

Then she realized what she had said and froze, feeling her heart skip a beat.

The red-head blinked, his brain still trying to process what she had said. Then his eyes went wide, and his grip around her tightened.

"Is…is that what you've been worrying about?…"

She nodded, unable to look at him.

He cupped her chin in his finger, gently lifting it so that he could look into her eyes. His own blue orbs were soft and warm, and he looked at with such adoration…and… "I love you, too, Isabella." Then he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

She gasped when he did, then quickly melted into the touch. Her lips molded perfectly against his, and her hands raised to grip his shoulders. The kiss didn't last too long, since it was their first, but both had huge smiles on their faces when they pulled away. They wrapped their arms around each other and just enjoyed being there, together.


	5. Burns and Pasta

**WARNING!  
THERE IS A SINGLE CUSS WORD IN THIS CHAPTER. IT IS FUCK. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**

**Burns and Pasta  
By: Sally White**

_**Imagine Person A of your OTP accidentally burns their hands. Besides the obvious pain, they get extremely frustrated that they can't use their hands for anything. Person B stays by their side, helping them with everything they need and kissing their wounds until they heal.**_

Isabella was very surprised to hear such harsh language coming from the kitchen, and she was even more shocked because Phineas was the one saying all of those words.

The Mexican-Jewish girl knew just how much her boyfriend hated hearing cuss words, saying that only the ignorant resorted to using such fowl words. He had gotten onto many of their friends for cursing around him, Buford being the one he had to get onto the most. He had even snapped at her once for just saying ass.

So to hear such language coming from the kitchen of the Flynn-Fletcher household…she knew it had to be something bad.

Phineas' parents were out for the day and Ferb had gone to hang out with Vanessa, so that left her and her boyfriend alone for a few hours. They had mostly just been cuddling and making out on his couch, having become much closer since they had confessed their true feelings for each other a couple of weeks ago. He had asked her if she was hungry, and when Isabella had said yes the red-headed boy had offered to make them something to eat. That had been about ten minutes ago, and now all she heard was him swearing up a storm.

She jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, her eyes worried. "Phineas! Are you okay?"

The boy had his hands in the sink, running water on them. He was still cursing under his breath, his whole frame trembling softly. He looked over his shoulder at her, attempting to give her a smile through his pain-filled expression. "Yeah…I'm fine. Sorry you had to hear that…"

She frowned and hurried over to him, glancing at his hand. She gasped.

Both of his hands were bright red and starting to blister. They looked bad. Really bad.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around for the first aid kit.

"I was going to strain the noodles…but I forgot how hot the sides of the pot were," he managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Isabella produced the kit and turned off the water, making him sit down in a chair. "Well, I'm just glad it's not too bad," she told him softly, grabbing the cream that would help with the blistering. She started to put it on his hands, stopping when he winced. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Phineas told her, though his teeth were clenched from the pain he was feeling.

The girl felt her heart ache for him, but this had to be done. She finished putting the cream on the burns then started to gently wrap his hands. "It's going to take a couple of days for your hands to heal," she told him. "I don't think you're going to be able to build anything for awhile."

He groaned and hung his head, biting back another curse that was welling up in his throat. "This sucks! I promised Ferb I would help him with something when he got home…"

"He'll understand," she assured him, getting up to put the kit away. When she turned back around she saw him trying to get a couple of plates. "Hey! Stop it and sit down!"

He turned to her, his eyes wide. "But—!"

She glared and pointed at a chair. He let out a loud huff and plopped down on it, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering. She sighed and got them some plates, putting noodles on each of them and covering each portion with sauce. She took the plates over to the table and set hers down, then sat down right beside him. She got some noodles onto a fork and held it up to his mouth. "Saw ah."

He gave her a look. "I'm not going to let you feed me. I can do it myself, Isabella."

"For fuck's sake, Phineas, just let me help you," she told him bluntly, narrowing her eyes.

He was taken aback by her language, his eyes wide. "Izzy…"

"You were saying much worse not too long ago," she reminded him gently, her eyes softening. "Please, honey, just let me help you."

His own eyes softened when he saw just how much this meant to her. He let out an over-dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, but he opened his mouth for her. "Ah.."

She grinned and eagerly fed him, not stopping until his plate was empty. She got him some water with a straw, then started in on her own meal.

Phineas sipped his water through the straw, just watching her as she ate the pasta. _She would make a great mother_, he thought to himself, then immediately blushed when he realized what he had just thought. Isabella glanced over at him just as his face turned red.

"What is it? You feel okay?"

He nodded, waving his hand at her then wincing from the action. She finished her meal and put the plates in the sink, then checked the bandages on his hands. He just smiled as she did.

She glanced up and noticed his smile, then grinned mischievously. She gently lifted his hand up, turning them so that his palms faced her. She leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to the bandages. "Kisses help with the healing process," she told him slyly.

For some reason this made his face go scarlet, and words completely left him. He could only gap at her as she continued to kiss his hands, then kissed up one arm to press a light kiss to his shoulder. She moved her lips to his neck to press her lips against the skin there, making him shudder lightly.

"I-Izzy…"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, her eyes playful and coy. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

He nodded and swooped in to capture her lips with his, making her squeal then giggled. She molded her mouth to his, her hands gently holding his. He made a mental note to tease her back when he got the chance before he got too wrapped in the kiss to think anymore.


End file.
